


Party Planning

by Katherine



Category: Home (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Planning an enormously huge party was obviously stressful as well as exciting.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Planning

Oh was making a face at the circular device Tip kept thinking of as his phone. He kept his head still (probably as Pig was lounging on top and would have protested shifting around) but there were washes of pale yellow in his skin. Planning an enormously huge party was obviously stressful as well as exciting.

"My mom suggested you get some different sets of bowls," Tip said. "Maybe red for the motor oil and that stuff." They had all agreed that setting aside a separate table for just Boov delicacies might not be welcoming enough. (So many of the "awesome Earth snackings objects" were poisonous or plain inedible for everyone else.) Some of the things, like the platter of bolts Oh insisted were the best, were pretty easy to see weren't food as far as the humans were concerned. But some of the other stuff could be anything, once it was in a bowl or a pitcher. They wanted everyone to have fun, not get sick. Or even to make that hilarious tongue way out "that was awfulest" face that Oh did sometimes.

Tip said, "I brought you something I think you'll like. I don't have enough of them to be party food, so they're special party-planning snacks just for you."

Oh brightened (literally) as he took the small, shiny stack from her and his horns swung forward to sniff at them. Tip had been planning to make a mobile with the discs, or maybe coasters. But she had a lot of craft projects waiting and she was pretty sure Oh could use the snack. She could give him all her old CDs to eat. He was her friend.


End file.
